


His Last Words

by PhantomVista



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: But I also love torturing my favorite characters too so :')), Depressed!Naegi, Everyone might be ooc, Gen, He can't handle death okay, He's a sad boi, I just finished Danganronpa too, I love Naegi, In this AU he's more sensitive???, Kirigiri's angry, Like, Naegi's less hopeful in this, REally less hopeful, She's a sarcastic asshole, So don't be too hard of me please-, Suicidal!Naegi, Suicide, Yeah he dies, i guess?, not really tho, or at least, sorry :/ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomVista/pseuds/PhantomVista
Summary: This is literally a depressed! Suicidal! Naegi fanfic. Warnings and disclaimer are down below.Lyrics and inspiration is from Courtney Parker's "Her Last Words". I do not in anyway claim Danganronpa as my own.IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SELF-HARM AND SUICIDE, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION. If you feel uncomfortable while reading this, do not continue. You may continue when you feel better, hun~ IF YOU ARE HAVING SUICIDAL THOUGHTS PLEASE SEEK HELP. If you think nobody cares about you, just know your friend here does :))~THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY SOMEONE WHO IS NOT DEPRESSED/SUICIDAL. IF I HAVE ANYTHING WRONG I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. I'll fix it as soon as I can~





	His Last Words

**_Just an average boy, he always wore a smile. He was cheerful and happy for a short while._ **

Dull eyes stared back at Naegi. His hands gripped tightly on the sink, making his knuckles white. After the execution of Mondo and the homicide of Chichiro, his mental state was taking a hard toll. He knew that he was really sensitive with topics like death, who wouldn't be? Well, the ones doing the acts of murder, he supposed.

A few tears leaked from Naegi's eyes.

_Plop plop plop_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! You always were, Naegi!" His arms shook and buckled. Naegi hiccuped and bowed his head as more tears fell. The sink just drank it all up. It seemed to mock Naegi's pain and suffering. Well, he deserved it anyways. He was in a prison of suffering, ironically named Hopes Peak, so it fit in a way.

"Why can't you get your stupid ass together and try to prevent these murders huh?" Naegi glared angrily at the reflection of him. "You can't just let Kirigiri carry all your dead weight. I swear to god, I wish I could just-"

"Knock knock, it's your friendly neighborhood murderer Syo!"

Naegi's heart nearly tripped over itself. 

_'Shitshitshitshit-'_

"U-uhm- this is occupied, Syo-"

"I know, you were yelling your self-hate so loud I could hear it from down the hallway." She laughed. "I thought Togami could be harsh, but hot _damn_! You're just not all roses and daises, huh??"

Naegi could hear Syo's laughter loudly outside the restroom door. His face was pale and his lips quivered. Naegi's heart was pounding, and it hurt. He turned around sharply and burst open the restroom door and sprinted away from it. He heard mutterings from Syo, but he didn't care.

**_Now he's older, things are getting colder. Life's not what he thought, he wished someone had told him._ **

He sat on a chair with a black sharpie, and with his limited memory, sloppily drew a moon above his door- just so he can walk out of his room with something from the outside world. Naegi was breathing heavily as he stared at the moon above the door frame. His dull eyes saw black ink on the wall, but his brain saw the soft light of the moon. For the first time in what seemed ages, the teen smiled. No faking, no forcing... Just genuine joy.

Stepping off of the chair, Naegi sat gingerly on his bed. His smile fell slowly, the joy was short lived. Of course his depression wouldn't let him feel happy for long. He chuckled bitterly and fell back on the soft bed. He could care less if Monokuma was watching. He'd cry himself to sleep many nights and _knew_ that the sadistic bear was watching him. Tears formed in his eyes and his breathing was ragged. Naegi could hear laughter and chatting between people past his door, which forced him to snap his mouth shut and his breathing was short and soft.

A soft laugh came from Aoi, who Naegi assumed to be talking to Oogami. He just stared at the door. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks and his chest hurt. He longed for the feeling of comfort, of love, but the people here couldn't care less if his wrists were scarred, bleeding, or just not clean.

The chatter left as soon as it arrived, and the dead silence returned once more.

The execution of Mondo was still fresh in his mind. The crackling of electricity on metal bars rang in his ears. Leon's desperate sobbing as he yelled out about his innocence. The pounding of baseballs on flesh and bone haunted his dreams. Leon's screams of agony echoed in his mind.

Naegi could imagine the sudden realization that "I'm going to die. I'm really going to _die_."

_**He told you he was down, you let it slip by** **so from then on he kept it on the inside. H** **e told himself he was alright.** **But he was telling white lies.** **Can't you tell? Look at his dull eyes.** _

The elevator down to the trial was silent and tension was thick. Naegi stared down at the floor with wide eyes. The trip down was silent.

Trying to spark up conversation, Naegi whispered, "Whaddya know... Two are dead this time haha..." Nobody said a thing. Naegi shuffled his feet and said something barely audible.

 _"I don't think I can handle this pain any more..."_ Not realizing, Togami was beside him. His cold blue eyes looked down at Naegi and his frown turned into a sneer.

"I don't think any of us can, Makoto, but do you see us moping around?" Togami remarked rather loudly.

Naegi didn't say anything. He caved in a little bit. When Togami hissed his name, his mind was one more step closer to-

"Bum bum buuuum!" Monokuma's voice rang out as the elevator reached its destination. "Who would've guessed?? A _DOUBLE_ whammy!"

Naegi's head bolted upwards. The trial room seemed to laugh at him- wait, no that's just Monokuma. Everyone began to file out of the elevator and he followed slowly behind.

Yamada's and Ishimaru's spots where empty now. He just stared at them, but his legs forced him to walk to his podium spot. Monokuma cackled as he talked about the recent murders. Everyone argued about who it could've been, but Kirigiri debunking them every time. Naegi just stood, in a daze. He physically was at the trial but mentally he was not. After about 5 minutes of arguing, Celestia noticed how quiet he was being.

"Naegi, what's got you so quiet?" She asked calmly. Everyone turned to him, and he felt like he was on spotlight.

"I...I-" Naegi smiled awkwardly, "I just don't feel so well, must've been something I ate..." Naegi chuckled halfheartedly. He put on his typical large fake smile to reassure everyone. Kirigiri eyed him for a bit, but didn't say anything. Naegi's smile fell back down to its usual frown. He put his elbows on the podium and rested his chin on his hands. His gaze fell to the ground. He wasn't lying, he didn't feel good at all. His stomach hurt nearly all the time, and with the heat of the lamps it just amplified the pain. Naegi's eyes glazed over as he fell into his own little world.

Suddenly, Monokuma's laughter rang in his ears as he saw everyone's shocked faces except Celestia. He had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, he saw the tvs turn on and the pixilated version of Celestia was seen standing in the middle with Monokuma walking towards her then dragging her away.

_"Celestia was voted guilty. Time for her punishment."_

**_Tried to stop himself from crying almost every night, but he knew there was no chance of feeling alright. Summer came by, all he wore was long sleeves; 'cause those cuts on his wrists were bleeding through you see._ **

Naegi was breathing heavily. He was laying on his bed, arms and legs spread out wide. His sleeves were rolled up all the way to his shoulders. Small cuts started at his wrists, then as you looked up his arm the cuts got deeper and more messy. Tears fell down from his eyes and they dripped onto the fabric. He shouldn't be crying do much, but _god damn it_ he couldn't help it.

There was a knock on the door and a soft voice coming from Kirigiri.

"Are you doing okay? There are some leftovers from dinner if you'd like some." Naegi wiped the tears from his eyes and turned his head to the door.

"I'm fine, thanks though," Naegi replied without showing how much pain he actually was.

"Well, if you ever need me don't hesitate to talk to me." Kirigiri said before she left. Naegi took the offer into thought.

He never did go and see her, though.

The bed was stained red that night

 **_He knew he was depressed, didn't want to admit it._ ** **_Didn't think he fit it, everyone seemed to miss it. H_ ** **_e carried on like a soldier with a battle wound: b_ ** **_leeding out from every cut his body consumed._ **

Recently, Naegi had became more sluggish and he seemed more of an air-head. Whenever someone was talking to him, his eyes seemed to be staring off into space unfocused. They would constantly have to snap Naegi back into reality. Naegi would apologize profusely and laugh it off- making the excuse of not getting enough sleep. He wasn't technically lying.

Naegi was spending more and more time in his room and isolating himself from everyone. Kirigiri began to notice this behavior after a couple of days, frustrated that nobody was acknowledging that. She sat at a table one morning in the cafeteria before anyone else. As everyone came to get breakfast, Kirigiri pointed at a chair and with an angry face that said,  _"Sit and do not ask questions."_

When Naegi slowly strolled out, her face softened a bit and a small smile was on her face. She patted a chair next to her and he nervously took his seat beside her. Everyone looked confused as to why they were sitting at a table that morning. Kirigiri leaned over and whispered in Naegi's ear, "If you get uncomfortable at any time in this, please tell me and I will not continue." Naegi nodded, confused. Kirigiri cleared her throat and glared at everyone around her other than Naegi.

"Let me ask you one, simple, question." She breathed in and stared at everyone. "Why hasn't anyone at all noticed how depressed Naegi is? He is showing clear signs of being depressed, and yet none of you decide to try and help. _Why is that?_ "

Everyone either looked at Naegi or down. Naegi caved in a little, his shoulders curling in. Kirigiri noticed this immediately. She breathed out and began rubbing slow circles on his back to sooth him.

"Well? I asked a question. Is it because you all are too selfish to not get your head out of your ass?"

Nobody seemed to budge. She sighed.

"Fine, don't answer me. Go get your damn breakfast or whatever."

Naegi didn't look up at everybody. Tears formed in his eyes. He was shocked; he didn't know she'd do that. He heard chairs hesitantly scratch the smooth surface. Naegi suddenly stood up and went back to his room, forgetting about breakfast. He wasn't hungry anyways.

**_He had no friends at school, all alone he sat and if someone were to notice he would blame the cat. But those cuts on his wrist, they were no mistake. But no one cared enough to save his from this self-hate._ **

Naegi felt a grip on his wrist and winced slightly. He turned around to see Aoi with teary eyes. He was confused. What was she crying for? Was she trying to apologize? It wouldn't help.

"I-I'm sorry I never noticed that you were in pa- what's... that?" Aoi said, her eyes trailing down to Naegi's wrist. Naegi turned pale and blurted out.

"I accidentally cut myself on the wall a while ago- nothing to worry about." He smiled

 Aoi looked concerned but didn't push further. She let go and smiled a little bit. She waved and walked off. Naegi's smile faded when she left and looked down at his wrists. He winced a little bit, remembering about his previous cutting. He pulled down his sleeve and went to his room and shut the door. Naegi placed his back against the door and slid down and placed a palm on his forehead, tears leaking out.

"There you go again, idiot. You could've gotten help, but no you decided to panic." Naegi muttered to himself. His arm covered his eyes and cried even harder.

_'You know what to do, you weak, pathetic, child.'_

Naegi hiccuped and didn't want to do it, but he had no other choice.

He stood up.

 **_Things were going down, never really up a_ ** **_nd here he is now, stuck in this stupid rut. H_ ** **_e knew exactly what he had to do next; j_ ** **_ust stand on that chair and tie the rope around his neck._ **

His hand loosely gripped the noose and tossed one half over a pipe. His eyes were dull and he was moving robotically. He scooted a chair over to the hanging noose and grabbed a slip of paper and a pencil and stood on the chair. He began crying again.

**_He wrote a letter with his hand shaking wild: "_ L** **_ook at me now! Are you proud of your precious child?"_ ** **_But he knew that his parents weren't the ones to blame- it_ ** **_was the world that should bow down its head in shame._ **

**_He stood up on the chair and looked out at the moon-_ **

_'Just don't think, it'll all be over soon.'_

**_The chair fell down as he took his final breath- i_ ** **_t's all over. All gone. Now he's greeting death._ **

**_His friend walks in, she falls down to the floor an_ ** **_d now nothing can take back what she just saw._ ** **_The little boy that she raised is just hanging there; his_ ** **_body's pale and his face is violently bare._ **

Kirigiri had been knocking and pounding on Naegi's door for the past 5 minutes, but he hadn't answered. She was now getting really concerned. She pulled a pin out of her hair and began to pick at the little lock at Naegi's door. Kirigiri heard a soft click and threw open the door to see-

Naegi was just hanging there. His body was limp and he was swinging slowly back and forth. She looked up at hs face and saw a smile on his face. Naegi's only true and genuine smile. His sleeves were rolled up to show millions of scars and cuts on his wrists, arms, and shoulders.

"Oh my god..." Kirigiri said with a shaking voice. "Oh my god-"

**_She sees the note and unfolds it with care. All she does is stare, "How can this be fair?" She starts reading as the tears roll down her face._ **

**_  
_ ** _"I'm sorry, Kiri, but this world is just not my place_

_"I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in_  
_I've come to realize this world's full of sin_  
_There's nothing for me here, I'm just a waste of space_  
_I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race_  
  
_"It's a disgrace, I was misplaced_  
_Born in the wrong time and in the wrong place_  
_It's OK though, 'cause you'll see me soon_  
_You'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon"_

Kirigiri looked up and around the room to find this "supposed" moon to find it right above the doorway. She burst out crying once more.  
  
_"As it shines bright throughout the night_  
_And remember everyone's facing their own fight_  
_But I can't deal with the pain, I'm not a fighter_  
_You'll make it through the night, just hug your pillow tighter_  
  
_"So let the world know, that I died in vain_  
_Because the world around me, is the one to blame_  
_And I know in a year, you'll forget I'm gone_  
_'Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on_  
  
_"That's what they used to tell me, all those kids at school_  
_So I'm going by the law "majority rules"_  
_My presence on this earth is not needed any longer_  
_And if anything, I hope this makes you stronger_  
  
_"You're the best friend that I ever had!_  
_Such a shame I had to make you so very sad_  
_But just remember that you meant everything to me_  
_And to my heart, you're the only one that held the key_  
  
_"Now it's time to go, I'm running out of space to write_  
_And yes I lost my fight, but please just hold on tight_  
_I'm watching over you from the clouds above_  
_And sending down the purest and whitest dove_  
  
_"To watch over you, and be my helpful eye_  
_So this is it, world, **goodbye**."_

Kirigiri sat in the doorway, crying her heart out while gripping the suicide note. _Naegi's_ suicide note. In the background, Monokuma's cackles were heard.

"Who would've thought that the Ultimate Hope would fall this deep into despair?? How ironic!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know part of the lyrics text looks weird. AO3 is being a jerk and I can't fix it.


End file.
